The World Wide Web is a rich environment that includes web pages, blogs, news, wikis, social networking sites, research services, media types, and more. Web content is what draws a reader interest causing the reader to view a web page and it is also what can keep the attention of the reader. Web content may include various forms such as text, animation, images, video, sound, and the like. Of these types of content, textual web content and still images and static text content can be of the least interest to the reader. Text content typically includes written words while still images include photographs that have been converted to digital from, without the enhancement of sound, video or animation. Therefore, textual web content and still images can struggle to attract and attain readers for much longer than a few seconds before the reader moves away from the page.
While static content such as still images and digital text may be the preferred method for providing information about items on the Web, for example, products, job opportunities, services, and the like, in an online viewing environment, the static content requires the reader to do all the work. For example, an online merchant website may have many web pages devoted to listing products and services available for purchase. The listings often include still images of the product along with written description about the product which provides a reader with various details such as price, warranty, availability, location, and the like. In this case, the reader must scan through and find relevant text of interest and separately scroll through the images using commands. Furthermore, a reader may have to click on and view multiple pages of textual data and still images to gain a comprehensive understanding of the item they are viewing. Therefore, what is needed is a technology that improves a reader experience when interacting with the web and provides the reader a comprehensive understanding of an item through minimal effort on the part of the reader.